Russian Greetings
by Saigo No Jikan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur la maison soviétique, centrés sur ce qu'on appelle chez nous le " bonjour russe ". RusAme, LietPol, RusLat, et Francis. Ouais, et Francis. A cause de qui le rating passe à K .
1. AmeRus

Le jour où son boss l'avait envoyé traiter avec le coco, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, Alfred avait promis d'être distant sans être froid, négociateur sans être agressif, poli sans être hypocrite, et de représenter son pays le plus sérieusement possible. Lorsqu'il avait vu Ivan, il l'avait salué d'un geste neutre, avant de sentir en réponse une paire de lèvres froides mais douces se poser sur les siennes. Aussitôt, il avait balancé au placard tout ce que son boss lui avait fait promettre, et s'était mis à insulter copieusement le grand soviétique, qui ne tarda pas à s'y mettre aussi, trouvant sa réaction injuste et " aussi débile que tes solutions pour l'écosystème. "

Non, vraiment ; l'Américain avait été plus que surpris par le bonjour russe.


	2. LietPol

« Toriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! »

L'interpelé se retourna, une liasse de papiers officiels dans les bras, pour apercevoir Feliks, vêtu –pour une fois- de son uniforme accourir à lui, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Le Lithuanien lui fit donc face et, sans se départir du petit sourire doux qu'il gardait toujours pour le blond, l'embrassa tout doucement, le saluant de ce fait.

Poland écarquilla les yeux, son regard allant de ses doigts –qui couvraient à présent ses lèvres- à Liet, complètement abasourdi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » Interrogea le Balte, son sourire toujours présent.

« Tu m'en refais un, dis ?

_ M-Mais… Dire bonjour deux fois, ça sert à rien, non ?

_ Pff, non mais vraiment, Liet… Avec toi, j'suis, genre, totalement en manque d'affection ! »


	3. Francis ( Eh oui ! )

**Hello ! Je reviens poster la suite de ce petit recueil ! :D Oui, ça me détend… M'enfin. J'en ai encore un, de chapitre, à publier et qu'est déjà écrit, reste plus qu'à le recopier sur pc, il ne devrait pas trop tarder. Et peut-être que j'en rajouterai.**

**J'au aussi un autre projet de recueil, qui sera sûrement classé M celui-là, mais je vous laisserais découvrir ça.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ! **

« Hm, Ukraine est vraiment un pays magnifique… Et, ma foi, très généreux, hon hon hon~ »

Plus ou moins bien dissimulé dans un buisson, près de la maison soviétique, Francis observait, à travers ses fidèles jumelles, l'une des fenêtres du bâtiment, plus précisément celle de la chambre de la belle Katya. Uniquement vêtue d'une chemise –un peu trop courte du point de vue du Français- lui arrivant en haut des cuisses, ouverte sur la naissance de sa poitrine joliment galbée, elle venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre en chantonnant un petit air guilleret, souriante.

Une voix un peu plus froide l'interpela soudain, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Natalya, dans sa robe de tulle blanche qu'elle ne portait malheureusement que peu, alors qu'elle la mettait sensiblement plus en valeur, montrant un coté délicat et presque fragile de la jeune fille, autrement si terrifiante.

« Bien, deux roses pour le prix d'une ! Mon petit Francis, tu as de la chance~ ! »

Pourtant, son voyeurisme fut de courte durée…

Ivan, qui revenait de chez son petit bouc émissaire préféré –comprenez Latvia-, retrouva le représentant du pays de l'Amour à demi noyé dans le sang qui coulait… Pardon, qui cascadait littéralement de son nez. Francis, alors à peine conscient de qui il avait devant lui, sauta sur ses pieds et exécuta une pirouette en chantonnant, laissant par moment entendre son rire si caractéristique.

« Ah~ , _mon ami_, si tu savais ! Les deux colombes viennent de se démontrer leur affection et de le sceller d'un baiser ! Je ne demande plus qu'à les rejoindre dans leur petit nid d'amour~…

_ Fufu, non non non, tu n'iras pas les voir… J'ai raison, da ? »

Une aura violacée émanant de lui, Russie se fit un plaisir tout particulier de faire comprendre au Français pourquoi il n'irait pas, à grand renfort de coups et de tuyaux d'acier.

Vraiment, tout ça pour un bonjour, penserait plus tard Belarus en lavant les taches de sang du manteau de son frère. Ah, ces Romans…

Fin

**Donc voilà !**

**J'aime le personnage d'Ukraine, et je trouve qu'on ne la voit pas assez souvent. C'est dommage, elle est exploitable, vraiment. Puis eh, elle est adorable, quoi x)**

**Dans la catégorie 'perso sous-exploité ', on a Vietnam, aussi. Qui mériterait AU MOINS cinq épisode pour elle toute seule, nah.**

**Pour moi, Belarus n'est pas qu'une fille flippante, et je pense m'atteler très vite à un OS sur elle, pour aborder un autre aspect de ce personnage que j'ai fini par beaucoup apprécier.**

**Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :3 **

**NOURRISSEZ MOI DE REVIIIEEEEEEEEWS ! S'il vous plaiiiiiit… N'a faim, l'auteur… T.T **


End file.
